Kurosaki Twins
by BiyokuKuchiki
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is an average high schooler at Karakura Highschool. In her school, the one thought that kids try to follow is, "Avoid the Kurosaki Twins." One day, one of the twins befriends her. What will happen from there?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first Bleach fanfic so do not blame me if I am horrible. I am such a sucky writer! T-T**

**I do not own Bleach... I wish. T-T I only own the Oc's. By the way, extreme OOCness!**

Rukia had always avoided the Kurosaki twins since she started to attend Karakura Highschool. The first one was named Ichigo. He had spiky orange hair and brown eyes and always has a scowl on his face. The second one, Satoshi Kurosaki, has light brown spiky hair and big brown eyes with a band-aid on his right cheek. The bell rang as Rukia hurried to her next class. P.E. With the twins. Rukia shuddered and hoped nothing would go wrong that day.

"Ok! Team Captains! Mr. Satoshi and Mr. Tatsugaya! To the front!" yelled the P.E teacher. "_Not Kurosaki, not Kurosaki!_ " she thought/begged. Of course, Ichigo was picked by Satoshi. Toshiro picked Renji as Satoshi picked Chad. It went on and on until the last people, Rukia and Hinamori. Hinamori was an ok player and athlete but Rukia was the most horrible. To Rukia's surprise, Satoshi picked her as Toshiro picked Hinamori. "Awright, today, me and my team are gonna beat ya, Mijikai(1) Toshiro!" yelled Satoshi. "Want to make a bet baka-Satoshi?" asked Toshiro, smirking. "Yeah? Do you?" asked Satoshi. The teacher blew his whistle. "Start practicing!" he yelled. Satoshi pitched to Chad, then Ichigo, then Orihime, and finally, Rukia. She swung her foot three times and missed the ball completely. "Someone pitch for me, I think I better show Kuchiki-san how to play kickball!" yelled Satoshi. Rukia felt insulted. "Sorry if that was insulting, I just think that if you learn to catch and play the right way, I think you can do it!" said Satoshi, smiling. Rukia blushed for a second and then regained her figure. "So, how do you kick?" asked Satoshi. She kicked an imagianary ball with her foot and stumbled. Satoshi shook his head, smiled, and helped her up. Satoshi trained her to kick.

The whistle was blown. Ichigo kicked as hard as he could and went to third base. Then, it was Chad. He kicked and made it to second as Ichigo went home. Then was Mizuiro. He kicked the ball and ran only to first. Satoshi kicked, made a home run, and high-fived Ichigo. Two people got outs and there was one person on first, one on second, and one on third. Rukia was up. If they got an out, they would go to outfield, but if Rukia hit a homer, she would get a Grand Slam. "No pressure, you can do it!" said Satoshi, smiling. Rukia managed to get to the base shakily. She kicked and got out. "Three outs, switch sides!" yelled the P.E teacher. Rukia put her head down and walked slowly to third. Everyone grumbled rudely. She heard some, "Stupid Kuchiki, the oppurtunity was perfect!" and some, "We lost 'cause of her!". Satoshi ran up to Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, don't let it get to you, it's fine if we lose!" said Satoshi encouragingly. "Just try again and you'll get better!" Rukia wiped her eyes, smiled and walked the rest of the way to third.

It was already lunch. Rukia walked slowly to the tables. There were no places to sit. Until she spotted some spiky red hair. "Renji!" she called, running towards him. At the table was a place next to Toshiro and Satoshi. "Hey, Rukia, why don;t you sit over there? There's no other place to go," said Renji. Rukia sat down. "Mijikai Toshiro, I went to the actupuncturist, maybe they can help you grow taller then a fourth grader!" said Satoshi. Toshiro growled and just hit him upside on the head. Rukia giggled a little.

At the end of school, Rukia smiled and went wlking down the hall. She bumped into the school jocks. "Kuchiki, you're gonna pay fer messin up the game today," said a fat boy. "Yeah, we're gonna pound you 'till you can't get pounded no more," added a skinny boy. Rukia gulped. These guys could get dangerous. "So, what I see is a bunch of cowards ganging up on a lady, eh, Satoshi?" smirked Ichigo, in the shadows. "Well, from my point of view, yeah," said Satoshi, smiling. The boys dropped Rukia and ran off. "Kuchiki-san, are you ok?" asked Satoshi. "Hai, I'm fine," said Rukia. "Those jerks 'll pay!" yelled Satoshi. "Satoshi, calm down," said Ichigo. He got up. "Seeya at home," he said. Satoshi got up. "Rukia-chan, are you ok?" asked Satoshi, inspecting her. "Yes, I'm fine," said Rukia, blushing. Satoshi leaned foward. "You're red, are you sick? My family runs a clinic, you can stay there if you feel like you're dizzy or about to faint," said Satoshi worriedly. "I'm fine, I'll see you tomorro- woah!" she tripped over a ladder and pieces of glass fell. "Rukia-chan!" Satoshi yelled. He ran over and tackled her down and went on top of her. Blood.

1. Mijikai: Short/Small

**Phew! I'm horrible at writing! Please, no flames. They will be used to roast hot dogs. Read and Review plz! 10 reviews and a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach... I wish. T-T I only own the Oc's. By the way, extreme OOCness to Rukia!**

Blood. Rukia gasped. Satoshi asked, "Kuchiki-san, are you ok?" "I'll call your family, you said they run a clinic right?" "It's nothing to worry about, just glass," said Satoshi, wincing. Rukia stepped away, grabbed Satoshi's cell, and called whoever Clinic, was. "Kurosaki's Clinic, how can I help you?" boomed Isshin. "Mr. Kurosaki, Satoshi has just been hurt! Shards of glass fell on him!" yelled/screamed Rukia into the phone. "Really, we'll pick him up right away!" said Isshin. Rukia tapped her foot impatiently while Satoshi sttruggled to get up. "Kuchiki-san, would ya hand me my cell?" asked Satoshi. "Uh, sure!" said Rukia, tossing him the black phone. Right then and there, a black haired and a brown haired girl came running down the hall. "Goat Face, he's here!" said the black haired girl. "Yuzu, Karin, what took ya guys so long?" asked Satoshi, smiling. "Ah, Goat Face took a while to pack the car and stuff," said Karin. "Karin-chan, that's mean! Otouto may not be the fastest, but he's not that bad... maybe he is," said Yuzu. "By the way, Yuzu, Karin, this is Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-san, Karin and Yuzu." "Hello!" said Yuzu and Karin while Rukia nodded, smiled, and shook their hands. "Hey, onii-chan, how did you get hurt?''asked Yuzu. "Ah, fell and the glass went on me," said Satoshi grinned and made a thumbs up sign, signaling that he was ok. "Kuchiki-san, it's getting late, don't you need to go home?" asked Satoshi with worry. "It's fine, I'll just leave a bit later," said Rukia. Satoshi grinned, and said, "Are ya sure, it's 8:30," Rukia gasped. "The buses have left!" "So hey, pops, can ya drive Rukia home?" "It's getting late, and by the time we go to the clinic, it'll be 8:55, there's traffic." Rukia sighed. "Guess I'll just have to walk home," she said miserably. "Hey, why don't you stay over today, it's really late?" asked Satoshi. "She could stay in our room," said Karin and Yuzu. "If it's ok with Rukia, and her parents, it's fine," said Isshin. "Could I really..." said Rukia dreamily. "Yes, you may," said Isshin. "Thank you for the offer!" said Rukia cheerfully.

"So hey, if Rukia takes Karin and Yuzu's room, where's Karin and Yuzu gonna sleep?" asked Satoshi. "Oh, that, I think Rukia should pick where she wants to sleep," said Ichigo. "When did you get here?" "Since way back then Satoshi," Rukia was thinking. She should probably do something that would not affect anyone. "No pressure Rukia, we're all fine with anything you want, it's your desision," said Satoshi, patting her back. Rukia smiled at Satoshi and said, "I can't choose, but I want to do something that is comfortable for you all." "Yuzu, don't you think Rukia likes onii-chan alot, you know, in that way?" "Who? Ichi-nii?" "No, Satoshi!" "Oh! Yeah!" "Hey, maybe Ichi-nii can sleep somewhere else, andRukia-chan can take Ichi-nii's bed!" said Karin. "Karin, how about me?" asked Satoshi. "It's a fine idea, except if you're not on good terms with that Rukia," said Isshin. "I'm fine with it," said Rukia, blushing.

"Aghh!" Satoshi was ripping his hair out. "Why must I write this essay?" Rukia was already finished. "You want help?" she asked. "Yeah! Thanks Kuchiki-san!" Satoshi sighed in relief. After all of the homework was done, Satoshi showed her the blueprints of computers he made. "No wonder he was always good at Math and Science," she thought to herself. They watched a video, and ate some snacks before 9:30. "Kuchiki-san, if you feel uncomfortable, I can always go out and sleep on the couch, don't hesitate to tell me if you feel troubled, ok?" said Satoshi reassuringly. "Yeah..." said Rukia. Ichigo and Satoshi's room had white walls, two drawers, two study desks, and Satoshi's bed had a picture of a wolf on a gray blanket. Rukia slipped into the sheets. A little later she stared at Satoshi's face. He was sleeping so peacefully. Rukia smiled and fell asleep.

"Good morning Sa-to-shi!" yelled Isshin. "Pops!" yelled Satoshi. He took his backpack and stuffed in his homework, his books, and his lunch. He quickly woke Rukia up. "Rukia! Time to go!" he yelled. Rukia drowsily got up, ate a waffle, brushed her teeth and went out. Satoshi was already on his skateboard riding down the sidewalk with his bag and a piece of toast sticking out of his mouth. Rukia ran after him.

"Kuchiki-san, over here!" yelled Satoshi. She immedeatly walked over to him. He asked, "Tomorrow's Friday, after school we are going to meet at my house and hang out and have a sleepover. Can you come? Tatsuki, Orihime-chan, Matsumoto-san are going to be there so you won't be lonely." Rukia immediatly accepted and Satoshi smiled. "Ok then, I'll see you then!"

**Another chappy! I want 10 reviews for a new chapter. Remember, flames will be used to roast hot dogs.**


End file.
